A Prickly Situation
by Balek
Summary: Scott ends up head first in a ditch full of brambles. And he's not getting any sympathy from his middle brother for it either! ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot to keep the creative juices flowing as I decide on whether or not to add another chapter to Splash. This one is based on my experience of trying to jump over a ditch during cross-country (****_shudder_****) a few years ago when I was at school. Yes, I fell in, and yes, it hurt, a lot!**

**Disclaimer - Thunderbirds are property of Gerry and Silvia Anderson. I've just borrowed them!**

* * *

"Ow!"

"Oh shut up."

"OW!"

"You're such a baby!"

"S'not funny."

"And will you quit squirming?"

"It hurts!"

"You're starting to sound like Alan."

"Am not! Ow! You're doing that on purpose!"

"These things are barbed you know. Now. Stay. Still! This one's deep."

"You're loving this aren't you?"

"Not as much as when I tell Dad why his Field Commander resembles a cactus... Especially when I say how you ended up in a ditch full of brambles in the first place!"

"I did not slip, I was pushed."

"Really? Who by?"

"Gordon."

"Oh puh-lease! Gordon was at least 10 feet away! His arms aren't that long!"

"Fine, Alan."

"Nah, Sprout was with me, remember? And with John up in Five, that only leaves one explanation. Admit it, you were showing off!"

"Was not."

"Yeah, you were."

"Was not!"

"You were!"

"Fine! I slipped! You happy now?"

"Will be in a second. Hold on."

"ARGH!"

"There we go! Blimey, take a look at this one Scott, it's pretty savage!"

"You... you son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Be careful what you say, darling brother, or I may decide to fetch one of the terrible two to de-thorn you instead!"

"You wouldn't..."

"Don't put it pass me."

"Where have those two got to anyway?"

"The last I checked, Gordon was packing away the pod and Alan was running pre-flight checks."

"What? No! Alan is not flying One home!"

"Ok, Gordon can do it instead. But do you remember what happened the last time he flew that thing?"

"I'd rather not... Look, neither of them need to fly her home. I can do it!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Hmmm... Ok, answer me this. Is your face swollen?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Next question. Can you make your hands into fists?"

"No..."

"So, tell me, if you can't see, and you can't grip anything, how exactly do you plan to pilot One home?"

"...Oh shut up...Ow!"

"I love it when you see reason."

"When we get home, by God I am so going to get you back..."

"Really? Did you never learn that you need to be careful around medics? We can do terrible things with the equipment we have on hand!"

"You're holding a pair of tweezers."

"And? My point still stands."

"What can you do with a pair of tweezers?"

"Do you want to know?"

"...Not exactly."

"In that case then, stay still. Otherwise you'll be finding out in the most painful way I can imagine."

"You know, your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired..."

"What can I say, it's the result of having four annoying brothers who seem adept at getting themselves into all sorts of prickly situations."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny... OW! Are you quite done?"

"One more, and then I'll start applying anti-septic."

"Aw, no Virge. Is that really necessary?"

"Well, unless you want to be covered in pus-filled sores, yes."

"Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this whole situation a little too much?"

"I have no idea what you're getting at. I'm just doing my duty as IR's field medic, and if that means making sure a certain clumsy-hoofed Field Commander doesn't catch anything nasty from stagnant ditch water, then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Fine! Just make it quick."

"With pleasure!"

"See, I knew you were enjoying your- OW! Ok, now you really are being horrible."

"Sorry! That last one was a bit stubborn. It was in at an awkward angle."

"You did that on purpose!"

"Quit complaining, the worst is over now."

"I hate you sometimes, do you know that?"

"Ah, that just the brambles talking. You love me really."

"I beg to differ..."

"God, you really are worse than Alan"

"I am not!"

"You are too! Now, please try not to scream too loudly, I'd like my eardrums to stay intact thank you

very much."

"I'll give you intact eardrums you ba-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Of course it was Scott, of course it was..."


End file.
